


nomin au // starting forever with you

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, chensung - Freeform, doten, hyuck has his flirts, its not proofread yet oops, jeno and jaemin get married, kinda cute, mark and midam, nomin, so maybe not everything makes sense, teeth-rotting fluff, the end of my au, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: it's the most special day in jeno's and jaemin's lives: their wedding.





	nomin au // starting forever with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!
> 
> for everyone that follows me on twitter, you know what this is, it's the wedding aka the very ending part of my latest au and i thought it'd be nice to write everything out and post it in narrations here!
> 
> for everyone who hasn't read my au, some parts may be hard to understand but it doesn't matter i think dsjhd
> 
> i hope you like and enjoy it, i'd love to hear your opinion.  
have fun reading <3

jaemin's eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up.  
his brain was still on standby which is why the boy just frowned in confusion when he reached to his right side to find it empty.  
he soon realised that he also wasn't in his own bed, his eyes recognising the fancy interior of the hotel room he was in.

jaemin's eyes widened and he bolted up, heart racing as he remembered:

today was his wedding day.

a big smile made its way on his face as he giggled softly.

jaemin and jeno were separated since yesterday, jaemin in one hotel with mark, jisung, his brother jaehyun, taeyong and ten while jeno was in another hotel in a whole other direction along with midam, hyuck, renjun, chenle and his brother doyoung.

ten had only stayed with jaemin because the younger complained about jeno having more helpers and ten complained about not being able to style jeno as jaemin was cuter and actually appreciated ten's styling tips.

jaemin couldn't stop smiling as he walked out to see a tray with breakfast already ready for him, a note attached to it.

i asked mark to order it for you, it's your favourite angel.  
can't wait to start forever with you today.

your almost husband,  
jeno x

jaemin's eyes sparkled as his heart made rapid jumps in his chest.  
he could never get tired of loving jeno, the feeling still messing with him and his mind just like during the beginning.

the younger brought the tray back to his bed and quickly pulled out his phone, wanting to talk to his favourite person.

\-----

the day had finally turned to its most exciting part, all the strippers gone and all the shots taken, leaving both grooms in a content and excited mood.  
jaemin and jeno had both arrived at the location where they would get ready to then drive to the venue, nervousity slowly seeping into their bones.

as jeno was getting ready, renjun fixing his blonde hair while midam was ironing his tie, somebody knocked.  
jeno answered that they could come in when the door opened to reveal jaehyun on the other side.

the man was already in his suit, all black and hair styled up, looking like a model.  
hyuck gasped loudly.

'hyung!  
you look so hot, i can't.'

jaehyun chuckled and fixed his suit before his gaze fell on jeno who was looking at him in confusion.

'hyung, what are you doing here?'

jaehyun cleared his voice before answering:

'i wanted to have one last talk with the groom before it's too late.'

he pointedly looked at all the others in the room and they got the clue, slowly standing up to leave one by one, midam whispering good luck into jeno's ear, making the boy gulp.  
suddenly, he felt like the young jeno again, who was standing in front of jaemin's door with shaking hands and a stupid box of chocolates in his hands, not sure if he would survive.

jaehyun closed the door before turning around again, slowly coming towards him.  
he sat down across from him and took a deep breath.

'jeno. i know we aren't in that phase anymore where you pee your pants whenever i breathe into your direction and where i get a heart attack as soon as you hug nana.'

jeno chuckled and smiled at the other man.

'but.  
i'm still, and will always be very protective over nana.  
our parents left when he was so young, we always only had each other.  
he went through so many hard things and i have already failed to protect him once, with minsoo.  
i know you won't ever be like this but all i'm saying is...'

jaehyun was speaking with a shaky voice, face down but he looked up at a teary-eyed jeno to continue speaking.

'all i'm saying is, i'm trusting you with my entire world, lee jeno and i need you to treat him well.'

jeno closed his eyes and the tears fell, quickly wiping them with his hands because he knew hyuck would kill him for ruining his make up.  
jaehyun was looking at him with suspiciously glassy eyes as well but he still smiled when he pulled the boy closer for a hug, jeno hugging him tightly as he shut his eyes.

'i will treat him the best i am capable to, hyung, i promise.'

jaehyun pat his back before pulling away, a playful grin on his face.

'you better, or i won't hesitate to ruin your life, lee jeno, you heartbreaker.'

and years ago, hearing jaehyun say that would have made jeno's knees shake but now the boy only snorted, mirroring jaehyun's fond smile.

\-----

on the other side, ten was applying make up on jaemin, the two men chatting.

'so, hyung...how's it going between you and doyoung hyung?'

ten smiled fondly.

'he is such a dork.  
i would have never seen myself getting together with someone like him, a lawyer who doesn't even know what a choker is and who still censors his tweets.  
but...it just fits, it's going amazing, he is amazing.'

jaemin cooed, smiling brightly.

'ever thought about the next step?  
do hyung probably never expected that jeno would get married before him!'

ten giggled as he applied some highlighter on the pretty boy's cheekbones.

'honestly...yeah, i have.  
i feel like doie is waiting for it too.  
i kind of like how he wants me to do it apparently, it breaks the expectations.  
and i already have something in mind, i'm just waiting for the right timing i guess.'

jaemin clapped his hands excitedly.

'oh my god, hyung, you have to have me as your best man!  
i basically made you two happen!'  
ten raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a laugh.

'i guess that's not far from the truth.  
if it weren't for my brother and hyuckie and you all, i wouldn't be here today.  
kinda awkward regarding the fact that hyuck and chiwon aren't even together anymore.'

jaemin chuckled.

'at least they ended on a good note and are friends still!  
and doyoung hyung-'

'speaking of me?'

just then, the door had opened and doyoung had entered, looking incredibly good in his smart suit, making ten basically drool as he almost poked jaemin's eye with one of the brushes.

'baby, i'm not ready yet, what are you doing here??!!'

the dancer shouted sulkily and doyoung laughed, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss on his forehead before looking at jaemin.

'nana! you look incredible!'

jaemin grinned and stood up, inspecting himself in the mirror.  
his white suit was looking spotless, fitting like it was molded unto him.  
his hair was styled up with one strand hanging off effortlessly and his make up made his eyes sparkle.

the boy looked stunning, undoubtedly taking away everyone's breath at the venue.  
he smiled brightly and turned back to the couple who was looking at him with loving eyes.

'hyung, what are you doing here?'

doyoung looked between the two, an awkward smile on his face.

'honestly...i don't know.  
i saw jaehyun coming to jeno's room so i felt like i had to do the same.'

jaemin and ten looked at each other in disbelief before all three man burst into laughter, the mood so incredibly sweet and precious.

\-----

jaemin was sitting in his room, making some last finishing touches until he felt content with how he looked.  
doyoung and ten had already left to get to the venue and slowly, jaemin was growing nervous.  
not because of the wedding itself, he couldn't wait for it, but he wanted everything to be perfect.

he wanted love to finally work out for him, wanted this to be the most amazing day, surrounded by all his loved ones.

jaemin's heart fell a little bit when he thought about how his parents weren't going to be here, how his dad wouldn't walk next to him on the aisle, jaemin having to make this journey all by himself.

jaemin and jaehyun had lost their parents when jaemin was very young, the memory a very bitter and unwanted one and jaemin could feel himself tearing up when there was a knock on his door.

'nanamin?  
can i come in, are you ready?'

one of jaemin's two favourite voices.  
the boy had a smile on his face as he heard his brother and he replied:

'close your eyes, hyung, i want you to be surprised once you see me.'

jaehyun chuckled and slowly stepped in, holding his hands out in front of him.  
jaemin counted down to three and when jaehyun opened his eyes and saw jaemin standing there, in his all white suit, hair styled and looking so incredibly mature and grown up, the man was at a loss for words.  
his mouth was left open and jaemin was just smiling at him with teary eyes when he saw a tear slide down jaehyun's cheek.  
jaemin's smile widened shakily.

'hyunnie hyung, are you crying?'

jaehyun looked up before pulling jaemin in a careful but tight hug, jaemin tightening his arms around his brother.

'nana, you look...stunning.  
i can't believe this is actually happening.'

jaemin giggled, not quite ready to let go of his brother yet, but jaehyun breathed in deeply and pulled away, wiping his tears away.

'hyung, you can't pretend this never happened.  
you cried, you softie.'  
jaehyun rolled his eyes before glaring at him.

'and what about it?  
you were close to crying as well.'

jaemin looked at his face in the mirror, fanning his eyes.

'yeah but you won't see me drop a tear.  
ten did a masterwork out of my face, i won't ruin that.'

jaehyun gave him a pointed look.

'jaemin, you will cry so much today, we both know it.'

jaemin pouted and shook his head stubbornly and jaehyun sighed.

'anyways, are you ready?'

jaemin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'ready for what exactly?  
you are supposed to be seated down there and i will come down to walk down the aisle.'

jaehyun gave his brother a fond smile as he grabbed his hand.

'you really thought i would let you walk down the aisle alone, you little idiot?  
nana, i know mom and dad...aren't here but i won't let this experience get ruined for you.  
i told you i will always find ways to give you everything you need in your life.  
after today, you will have someone else who will do that but for one last time...  
will you let your old brother accompany you on the aisle?'

jaehyun was smiling gently but that smile disappeared immediately once he saw jaemin's bottom lip wobbling and the younger bursting into tears, sobbing loudly.  
jaehyun let out a weak 'b-but your make up-' , only making jaemin cry harder before he rushed to calm his emotional brother down in panic.

\-----

jeno could feel his heart falling out of his chest.  
this. this was the most nerve-wracking feeling in the world.  
he was standing at the altar, looking down at all his friends at family and his hands were shaking.

he could see midam and mark and all the others giving him encouraging smiles, could see chenle sitting at the piano while renjun was standing in front of a mic, ready to perform as soon as jaemin would be announced to come.  
the photographer was taking pictures of jeno, the man looking gorgeous.  
the people had all gasped when he entered, looking straight out of a magazine with his rose suit and his blonde hair styled to the side.  
hyuck did an amazing job at his make up, making no one be able to decide which groom will be the more handsome one.

jeno forced himself to calm down and almost succeeded but just then, jisung gave the signal and chenle hit the first note and renjun opened his mouth.

a soft melody started playing, the song 'a thousand years' being played for everyone.  
jeno smiled as he heard the gentle song, knowing jaemin will love this as his entry song but his breath got caught in his throat when he saw the venue door opening.

the light flooded through from outside, creating a halo around the two men entering and jeno could feel his knees start to shake at the sight of his love.  
jaemin had his arms linked with jaehyun as both slowly walked in, everyone's face turning towards them.  
a collective gasp could be heard at the sight of the groom entering and jeno could fully understand why.

jaemin looked like an angel in his all white suit, looking around with eyes so sparkly not even the night sky could keep up with its stars.  
the boy looked around in awe, beaming at all the guests smiling at him and admiring the beautiful venue, all the white and rose flowers hanging off the roof and it all being decorated so magnificently.

but then, jaemin's eyes wandered towards jeno and it felt like everything, the people, the music, the venue disappeared.

both men had their eyes only on each other and jeno could swear his soul flew right out of his body.  
jaemin had his mouth open as he continued walking, staring at jeno with so many emotions he didn't even know what to do.

soon, jaemin and jaehyun arrived and jaehyun softly took jaemin's hand to leave it in jeno's waiting one, smiling at the both kindly before stepping down again.

jaemin and jeno were facing each other now, hands entwined and eyes only on each other.

'n-nana-'

jeno felt himself choking up, a huge lump in his throat.

'you look so stunning, angel.'

jaemin broke out into the happiest smile, his eyes still so shiny and sparkly as he pressed jeno's hand tightly.

'you look incredible, jen.  
i can't believe i got this lucky.'

and damn did jeno swear he wouldn't cry this soon but he was betrayed as tears filled up his eyes, quickly looking up to not make them fall, ignoring jaemin's soft giggles.  
both just smiled at each other when the song ended on a beautiful held out note of renjun and applause soft applause roared through the room.

\-----

chenle then played another gentle instrumental on the piano, renjun quietly sitting down next to yukhei who pecked his cheek proudly.  
then mark shyly got up and stood across jeno and jaemin, both grooms grinning.

they had decided to let mark be their officiant, the boy paying for an online ordination fee and mark took his job embarrassingly serious, making jaemin giggle as he pulled out several papers out of his suit jacket.  
they could hear midam cheering for his boyfriend, hyuck punching his arm to keep him quiet, making many of the people sitting there laugh.  
then, mark got started.

'welcome.  
everyone, please get seated.'

jeno and jaemin looked at each other before looking at mark who seemed to notice how everyone was already sitting, chuckling awkwardly.

'which you already are.  
sorry, this is pre-made haha.'

another chuckle rang through the visitors, jeno actually letting out a loud laugh while jaemin rolled his eyes fondly.

'firstly, i'd like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days.  
it's no accident that each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of jaemin and jeno.'

jaemin and jeno looked back to the crowd, smiling at all the guests sitting there.

'the most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete.  
the person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place.  
the person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them.  
for jaemin, that happened about 15 years ago when he met me and we became best friends.

'mark!' jaemin wheezed out, falling into jeno's side from laughing too hard.  
the other groom just glared at him playfully while mark grinned cheekily, the audience having lost it at this point.

'but about 3 years ago he met jeno, who is pretty okay, too.  
i know how deeply these two care for and love one another, and i feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime of love for one another.'

jeno stuck his tongue out at mark before turning back to jaemin, the younger smiling at him lovingly.

mark then raised his voice to the audience.

'now unto their love story.  
jaemin and jeno have asked me to keep this speech short, classy and most importantly, family-friendly and politely asked me to leave out stories that are unflattering to either of them.  
so we are just gonna briefly skip jeno's past as a f-boy, jaemin slapping a girl just because she slipped her number into jeno's pocket and both of them making out in several public bathrooms, resulting in us getting house-banned from one too many ikeas.'

both grooms were bright red as they looked at mark, midam and lucas wiping away tears at this point while all their friends were cracking up, jaehyun and jeno's parents looking unimpressed while mark couldn't his laughter himself.

'oops.  
alright, alright, let's actually start now, shall we?

to be completely honest, i wasn't the biggest fan of jeno in the beginning.  
i think nobody would if a random dude spilled coffee on your best friend, would lead your best friend on, would have 182731 people coming for him while flirting with your best fr-'

'hey, mark.  
tell me, is this a wedding speech or a roast session?'

jeno hissed while smiling bitterly and mark only rolled his eyes before skipping a whole page with a sigh.

'but.  
it didn't take long for me to realise just how in love jeno is with jaemin.  
when jaemin disappeared that night, sorry jaehyun hyung we never told you about that, jeno was literally losing it.  
he went crazy finding jaemin and i think that night changed a lot for them and for us.  
i've seen jaemin be in love once and it ended horribly.  
he lost all hope in love and quite honestly, i lost all hope in him.  
but then, jeno came and everything changed, jaemin changed.

so in a way, i want to thank you, jeno, as jaemin's best friend.

thank you for showing him what actual love is, thank you for bringing midam along with you and showing me what actual love is.  
you have made so many people's lives brighter.

and nana, you have been one of the best things that ever happened in my life and although i feel bitter to share you from now on, i want you to only experience the best in life and i just know, you will reach immense happiness.

i love you guys, you truly were soulmates that were placed on this earth alone for the reason to find and complete each other in all ways, it's all your differences and similarities, all your memories that make you as suiting as you are and if i believe in anything, it's that this, that you two will last forever.'

mark was smiling at the two with teary eyes and jaemin was just silently wiping his cheeks as jeno grinned at mark with a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

jaemin lunged forward to fall into mark's arms, the older letting some tears escape before chuckling and stepping back.

mark cleared his voice and smiled.

'and now, without further ado...the vows.

beloved guests:

we are gathered together here to join na jaemin and lee jeno in the union of marriage.

this union is not to be entered lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously.

the grooms have each prepared vows that they will read now.  
ladies and gentlemen, better prepare tissues.'

jaemin and jeno fully faced each other now, both men's hearts beating stupidly fast as they both took a deep breath to prepare themselves, hands entwined.

'we will start with jeno.'

jeno looked up and let out a breathy chuckle.

'oh shit.  
oops, pardon my language, not really classy huh?  
well...where do i start?  
i wrote it all out but i left the paper in my room because i thought it'd be more charming to just speak freely but now i'm kind of really regretting it because my mind is blanking out.'

jaemin encouragingly smiled at him, tears already in his eyes without him knowing why.  
jeno pressed their hands together and gave jaemin's a soft kiss before continuing.

'normally, people talk about all the memories they made throughout all their years they were together and it's always so much because they have been together for a long time before getting married and that's how it usually is.

we can't do that.  
i for sure have endless memories with you but they all happened in the span of only three years.  
but that doesn't matter.  
because i spent every memory with the thought of our future already, spent every moment anticipating for the next day, the next month with you.

i was a very stupid teenager, always reckless, always jumping from one thing to another.  
i never was able to settle on anything, could never make up my mind.

but i never was more sure about something else than you, jaemin.

even when stupid me spilled his stupid coffee over you, you caught my attention in a way i couldn't even justify myself.  
back then, i was like 'oh he's cute', thinking i should give it a try.  
but you didn't make it easy and the usual jeno would never run after someone.  
but you had me wrapped around your finger with that stupidly charming smile of yours, with your sparkly eyes and cheeky face and i felt like i couldn't distance myself from you.  
you made me do the most stupid things just to be close to you and once you opened up more, i knew it was over for me.

na jaemin, you make love such an easy thing.  
loving you is like a drug, my own form of happiness and it never fades away because it's just so fulfilling.

you are like an angel, you care the most about your family and friends and do everything for them.  
i want to be the one who takes care of you.

you bring happiness everywhere you go.  
i want to make you happy.

you are the goddamn prettiest thing in this world.  
i want to make the world pretty for you.

you know when they talk about soulmates?  
i used to laugh at that concept because what even are soulmates?  
how could there be two people destined for each other in this huge world?

but damn jaemin...you make me believe in miracles, in all wonders of the world because what i feel for you, what we have...that isn't normal love.  
my feelings for you are so scary, so big, i can't grasp it.

when you are sad, i'm willing to destroy the world for you to get better, when you are happy nothing can bring me down and when we fight, i really don't know what to do with myself.

so let's not fight anymore.  
ever again.  
i want to be the best husband there is, want you to show me off to everyone as yours.  
because you are mine, my everything and i'm yours.  
forever. and always.  
alright, nana?'

jeno had tears freely running down his cheeks now, his voice so choked up that people in the last rows probably had trouble understanding him but it didn't matter as almost the entire venue was crying by now.  
jaemin was a mess, eyes closed tightly as he let out silent sobs and mark was turned to the side as he wiped his eyes.

'i love you angel, more than words could ever describe and i'm sorry if i didn't properly express myself a lot in the past but i always knew you know.  
and today, i hope i could finally let you know what's been going on in this stupid, whipped heart of mine.  
i love you, na jaemin and this won't ever change.'

sniffles and the sound of blowing into tissues could be heard afterwards and mark just coughed before choking out:

'na jaemin, your turn.'

jaemin was a mess, tear streaks on his cheeks as he heaved breaths, trying to calm down.  
he then giggled cutely with a pout, melting jeno's heart and making him coo at him with a teary smile.

'how could i ever top this?'

the younger mumbled, his voice still laced with tears before gratefully taking the water jisung had brought him and taking a sip.  
he deeply breathed in before locking eyes with jeno again.

'ever since i was a little boy, i believed in fate and destiny.  
i believed that everything happened for a reason.

me having to move away lead me to meeting mark in 2nd grade.

my parents leaving me lead me to being this close with jaehyunnie hyung.

me getting into that bike accident when i was twelve lead to jaehyun hyung and taeyong hyung meeting at the hospital.

but suddenly, i was left clueless.  
because i thought meeting minsoo would lead to me finding the love of my life.'

at the mention of that name, the whole venue quieted drastically.  
jaemin's voice was capturing everyone's attention, the younger boy talking with so much emotions.  
jaehyun could be seen wiping his eyes while jeno was looking at jaemin with a pained frown, the younger looking surprisingly calm.

'but it only lead to the worst heartbreak ever, it lead to me accidentally hurting my brother and me being left with nothing but regret.  
and i never understood why i deserved that, why fate decided to put me through this.

until you entered my life, lee jeno.

it was after a while that i realised that every little thing in my life, every decision i made, every move of mine lead me to finding, accepting and loving you.  
i don't know how our story would have turned out if minsoo didn't enter my life.

maybe i would have been with someone else when i met you.  
maybe i would have given in way too easily when it came to you and you would have lost interest because it was just the way you were.  
maybe that jerk from high school would have never insulted me to the point where we distanced ourselves just to find back to each other way stronger.

i refuse to believe that this wasn't all fate and i believe that no matter how many difficulties you face in life, it just contributes to the way bigger picture of what fate has in store for you and that's why i stay optimistic and hopeful in life.  
you are my destiny, lee jeno, my soulmate and i don't doubt that for a second.  
from the beginning until now, i just can't help falling in love with you.

others will never know you the way i do.  
they will never know how you whine like a baby when i don't play with your hair when we wake up in the morning.

they will never know how you enter taxis first to always make sure the driver doesn't look too sketchy before telling me to enter.

they will never know how you cry whenever you look at pictures of your cats at home.

and there are things i love about you that even you don't know about.

you never noticed the way i look at you whenever you play your guitar and your tongue pokes out in concentration.

you never noticed my smile whenever you talk in a group of people and observed everyone's reaction carefully after you tell a joke, getting so sweetly delighted when they laugh.

you never knew about me looking at you for hours when you are asleep, wondering how i could be this lucky to have ended up with you.

i don't know who to thank or how to thank them for bringing you into my life, jen, but i am grateful for the rest of my life.

because what i lack, you have and what i have, you have the most compatible counterpart.

everything is so easy with you, so lovely and i knew from the first time, that this was meant to be forever.

thank you, lee jeno, for teaching me what actual love is, i will be forever elated that we ended up as each other's first loves and i know we will be each other's last ones as well.  
i'm so excited to build a life with you, to have a family with you and to be fully yours and you to be fully mine.

you are the most perfect and best thing life has ever given me and i promise to treasure you and treat you right for the rest of our lives.

i will take out the trash sometimes too and i will cook your favourite meals and i promise to not turn our bathroom into a perfumery after i shower because i know you are sensitive to smells.  
i'm willing to be the best husband to you because i love you more than love itself, more than life.  
i love you, lee jeno and this won't ever change.'

jaemin didn't see jeno cry often, but the older was a very emotional boy meaning that once he lost it, he loses it.

and now, jeno had one hand on his face, sobbing into it and jaemin softly pulled his hand away, wiping his tears away with a teary smile.  
jeno sniffled and whispered:

'i love you.'

jaemin beamed and whispered it back.

mark took a deep breath before talking:

'god, i think we all need a make up touch up after these sappy speeches.  
and now, the moment we have all waited for.

lee jeno, do you take na jaemin to be your husband?  
do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?'

jeno grinned brightly at jaemin, his eyes turning into those famous crescent moons that already made jaemin's heart stutter years ago.

'i do.'

mark smiled slightly before turning to the younger who was seeming to shake from excitement.

'jaemin, let me finish my sentence first.'

jaemin pouted but nodded rapidly, smiling at jeno with an excited sparkle in his eyes, making jeno weak out of love.

'na jaemin, do you take lee jeno to be your husband?  
do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?'

jaemin grinned adorably.

'i so do.'

'lee jeno and na jaemin will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. they mark the beginning of your long journey together. your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.

jeno, please the ring on jaemin's left hand and repeat after me.'

jeno softly took jaemin's hand, kissing his ring finger's knuckle lovingly before sliding the rose gold ring on it, jaemin shuddering at the feeling of jeno's fingerprint in-printed on the inside of the metal, making his heart feel so full.

'as a sign of my love'

'as a sign of my love'

'that i have chosen you'

'that i have chosen you'

'above all else'

'above all else'

'with this ring, i thee wed'

'with this ring, i thee wed'

a single tear fell down jaemin's cheek, the younger not being able to stop smiling as he picked up the ring that jaeyeol brought to him.  
he also kissed jeno's hand before sliding the ring on, kissing the finger with the band on it again.

'as a sign of my love'

'as a sign of my love'

'that i have chosen you'

'that i have chosen you'

'above all else'

'above all else'

'with this ring, i thee wed'

'with this ring, i thee wed'

mark's eyes were shining as he smiled brightly.

'and now by the power vested in me by www.getyourofficiantforvegas.com...don't ask..., it is my honour and delight to declare you married.  
may your entire life be forever blessed.

i am so incredibly pleased to present the newlyweds, lee jeno and...lee jaemin.

you may seal this declaration with a child-friendly kiss.'

they didn't know who moved first but suddenly, jeno's hands were on jaemin's waist and jaemin's arms were around jeno's neck and they smiled into each other's faces, both men not being able to understand the huge amount of happiness bursting through them.

their foreheads touched and jeno stared into his eyes.

'lee jaemin? i love the sound of that.'

jaemin grinned back and closed his eyes.

'i will forever stay your nana though.'

jeno moved even closer and closed the distance between their lips, both of the boys meeting in the sweetest kiss the have ever experienced in all of their years together.

it was liberating, intoxicating and so thrilling and jaemin and jeno didn't know how much time passed before they jumped apart when canons of rose petals were exploding above them, everyone cheering for them loudly and making the two newlyweds pull away while laughing happily.

all their friends and family came up to congratulate them, jaemin falling straight into jaehyun's arms while crying and jeno hugging midam tightly.  
it was all an emotional mess before hyuck's voice could be heard through the microphone.

'and now...it's time for the lee's first dance as a married couple.'

jaemin and jeno smiled bashfully at each other and interlocked their fingers, walking towards the middle of the dance stage.

jaemin guided a nervous looking jeno's hands to his waist and gently put his own hands on his husband's shoulders.  
the band started to play their instruments and soon jaehyun and taeyong could be heard, singing their wedding song for him. to the audience and jaemin and jeno.

jaemin smiled as he felt the familiar tune and both men started swaying from left to right, the younger putting his head on jeno's shoulder, the other just pulling him closer discreetly.

'i can't believe we are actually husbands now, nana.'

'i can't believe you made such a good choice in our wedding song.'

jeno snorted and looked at the other, jaemin just cheekily smiling back before pecking his nose.

the others had joined the newlyweds now, midam and mark dancing in a silly way in the corner while doyoung and ten were properly slow-dancing.  
jisung and chenle were at the buffet and renjun and lucas looked like the most handsome pair of models, dancing and giggling adorably.  
hyuck was dancing with one of jeno's cousins, much to the older's dismay and jaeyeol was running around happily, some of jaemin's aunts happily following the cute boy.

accompanied by his brother's and brother in law's voice and surrounded by all their loved ones, jaemin never felt happier.  
he then looked at his husband, jeno already meeting his eyes.  
just then, the slow verse hit and jaemin felt like he was in a fairytale.

jeno was looking at him with so much adoration, his blonde fringe falling into his face prettily and his mouth curled into that sweet smile jaemin loved.  
the one where jeno's cupid bow was so much more prominent and it almost looked like he was pouting his lips forward.  
his eyes were so so gentle and his face just looked heavenly, making jaemin's heart stop and him wonder if he would ever be able to get used to this.

and jeno was just thinking the same as he looked at the younger's lips, always naturally curled up but now in that adorable grin even more irresistible.  
jaemin's eyes were sparkling as if 300 spotlights were on them and jeno admired the younger's long lashes which made him so pretty it hurt to even look at him.

'marrying you is the best thing i've ever achieved in my life.'

jaemin mumbled as his eyes wandered from jeno's eyes to his mouth.

'don't speak too soon baby.  
we still have a family to build.'

jaemin blushed as a little smile made its way on his face.

'you are so eager.  
everything has to happen so fast with you, but you took so long to properly say i love you to me without having a mental breakdown.'

and just then, before jeno could answer, jaehyun's voice rang through them.

'you dont have to say i love you to say i love you.'

both boys giggled and jeno mumbled:

'that's your answer.  
i always loved you, i just have different ways of showing it.'

jaemin smiled softly, leaving a long peck on his husband's lips.

'i know.  
and i love it.'

jeno pulled him closer to kiss him deeper, both men in their own world at this point, just like always.

'and i love you.'

jaemin and jeno grinned at each other before jeno stepped back, twirling jaemin around and catching the giggly boy again.  
the two grooms then joined their other friends, the whole day resulting in the best day of their lives, only the sweetest of memories being created there.

it was a fairytale wedding and way better than both jaemin and jeno could have ever imagined it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you want, follow me on twitter @/jaeminomin
> 
> much love <3 x


End file.
